


never know nothing and never know much

by torigates



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally isn’t saying that it was his fault that Batman assigned the entire team forty hours of community service, but he’s also not saying it <i>isn’t</i> his fault, you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	never know nothing and never know much

Wally isn’t saying that it was his fault that Batman assigned the entire team forty hours of community service, but he’s also not saying it _isn’t_ his fault, you know? Like sometimes a man just needs to needle at one of the most humourless superheroes alive until said superhero threatens to give punish the entire time, but it’s not like Wally thought he would _actually follow through_ , right? Like, he’s Batman not their teacher or whatever, it’s not like he’s the boss of them.

It turns out that Batman is totally the boss of them. 

 

\- 

 

So. Community service. And Wally was planning to just like sign up at a library or somewhere he could get away with taking a forty hour nap, except it turns out that Batman kind of _does_ have a sense of humour (who knew) because he assigns Wally to work at a soup kitchen, and that is just plain _mean_ , right? To have to sit there and serve all the food and eat _none of it_ and of course it’s not like Wally _wants_ to take food away from homeless people, but he’s kind of homeless in a way if you look at it because his home is in an entirely different _state_ and that totally counts. Plus he’s like super hungry, but the head chef always hits him with this giant ladle and Wally can’t even use his super speed, so that’s the worst. 

 

-

 

The only good part about community service, he figures, will be commiserating with the team, except Batman _totally_ has a sense of humour after all because everyone else’s assignments are fucking _awesome_. 

Artemis is working at a firing range (why exactly a shooting range needs volunteers is never clear to Wally. She refuses to explain). Kaldur gets to work with sea creatures and shit. Robin is rebuilding old computers, aka his wet dream. M’gann is working at an animal shelter, and Conner... won’t say what he’s doing. 

It’s infuriating, really. 

“Come on,” Wally whines for what feels like the millionth time. “Just tell me.” 

Conner just looks at him. It’s really not fair that he knows how to be that deadpan. Wally _dreams_ of being that degree of deadpan, and Conner is like six months old! How did he learn to do that? But no, Wally refuses to be sidetracked from his goal. 

“Come on,” he says again. “Is it terrible? It’s terrible, isn’t it?” 

Conner shrugs. 

Wally looks over to Robin for backup, but Rob just smirks. “You bastard!” Wally shouts. “You totally know what it is, don’t you?” 

Robin has the gall to laugh in Wally’s face. “Of _course_ I know, KF,” he says still smirking. 

Wally crosses his arms over his chest, and considers his next form of attack. Of course, that’s when Artemis chooses to wander into the room with her hair, and her... face. 

“Everyone knows,” she says off-hand. 

“What?” Wally asks. 

She turns and smiles at him. “Yeah,” she says, a bright smile on your face. “We decided as a team.” 

“As a _team_?” And that just hurts. Cuts him right to his very soul. “Last time I checked, I was a member of the team!” 

She shrugs. “Last time _I_ checked you were the one who got us the forty hours in the first place. This is part of your punishment.” 

His jaw actually drops. “I thought the community service was the punishment.” 

“Well, _yeah_ ,” she says. “But that was _Batman’s_ punishment. To everyone. This is our punishment to you. Maybe next time you’ll think twice about running your mouth.” 

She saunters out of the room before Wally can make his comeback about that being pretty rich coming from her. He looks to Rob for support. 

“Sorry, KF,” Rob says, not looking sorry at all. “We voted and it was unanimous.” 

That is just not _on_. 

 

-

 

Of course he’s going to figure it out. Come on, what is he going to do, _not_ figure it out? Please. It just takes a little planning is all. 

He’s no super hacker like Rob, but it’s not like he’s never seen a computer before. After that it’s only a matter of time until he gets his hands on Conner’s schedule, and... bingo! Tuesdays and Thursdays. Wally quickly takes down the address. If the team thinks they can punish Wally that easily, well they have another thing coming. 

From there it’s pretty easy to turn up at the address at the right day and the right time (when you have super speed it’s pretty easy to turn up anywhere pretty much any time). 

What he is not expecting is... a preschool. 

Wally wanders the halls feeling like a bit of a creeper poking his head into the classrooms. Finally, he hears Superboy’s voice coming from down the hall. 

What he finds is completely unexpected. Superboy is sitting, cross-legged in the middle of a brightly decorated classroom. There are about thirteen preschoolers sitting all around him, and he has a book open. It takes Wally’s brain a second to catch up to what his eyes are seeing. Conner is _reading_ to these kids. 

Wally watches for a little while, both the kids and Supey seem pretty into story time. It’s nice, he realises, because usually Superboy doesn’t look this happy or relaxed. 

When the story is over, Wally quickly walks down the hall and out of the school. He’s late to his own community service, and when Batman finds out he assigns Wally ten more hours. Wally takes it without complaint (well, with _some_ complaint). 

 

\- 

 

When their punishments are through, Wally pretends he still doesn’t know where Conner spent his community service. He also pretends not to notice that Conner isn’t around the cave most Tuesdays and Thursdays.


End file.
